


Prince the Cat

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Anonymous. Hey! I’d love a Chuck x Reader where Chuck falls in love with the readers cat. And then Chuck and reader become friends.





	Prince the Cat

Once again, your cat had run off. You’d just moved into a new house, and he liked to check out the neighbors yards. Yesterday he was gone for a few hours before walking back in like nothing happened. As you unpacked, you left the doors open. This way, he could come home, and you got the nice cool breeze.

Hearing a knock at the door, you moved from the kitchen to the front door. “Hi, is this your cat?” The scruffy, yet very attractive, man smiled.

You chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, that’s my pain.” You walked over, taking the cat from you. “I’m sorry if he’s bothered you. We just moved here, and well…he likes to explore.” You scratched the cat on the head.

“It’s no problem. He’s been coming by every day. Thought I might at least introduce myself. I’m Chuck.” He held out his hand.

“Y/N. And this guy is Prince.” He smiled, petting Prince. “My neice named him.” You pointed out. There was a slightly awkward silence before either of you spoke. “Well, um, thanks for bringing him back. I’m sure you’ll be seeing him again soon.”

The two of you waved good bye, and you shut the door. You held onto Prince until you had the backdoor shut, as well.

* * *

The was how it went everyday for three weeks. Every day you would talk a little bit longer. You’d come to expect his daily visits. One day, you finally invited him in. The two of you sat in your living room, chatting about anything that came to mind. Prince was curled up on Chuck’s lap.

“I think you made a friend.” You smiled, motioning to the cat.

He chuckled. “Yeah, I realized that after the first week.” His hand kept petting Prince, even if he wasn’t really paying attention. “He’s a good cat. I’ve come to look forward to his visits. I’ve never been a big cat person, but I’ll make an exception for him.”

You smiled. “He has that effect on people. And hey, he helped me make a friend.”

“Good point.” He agreed.

“It’s just about lunch time. Are you hungry?” You asked, getting up. Prince stretched and curled right back up as Chuck shifted.

He laughed. “Yeah, a bit.”

“Sandwiches okay?” You offered. He nodded, his eyes turning back to Prince.


End file.
